Nemesis 2
Nemesis 2 (known as Gradius 2) is a Horizontally Scrolling Shooters for MSX in the spinoff to the Gradius Series, Gradius (the MSX version). The proper sequel to the gradius in Japan and North America is Gradius II which this game is not. This game is quite different from Gradius, unlike the initial game Nemesis/Gradius MSX which was basically Gradius with minor differences. Nemesis 2 has been remade 2 times by Konami, both on the X68000. The first is Nemesis '90 Kai which is a big improvement to the original with updated graphics, music, added bosses and stages, and some minor things. The second is Nemesis '94 which is more faithful to the original with only updated graphics and music. Gameplay Nemesis 2 at it's roots are just like every game in the series (aka travel through a stage, get powerups, destroy a boss at the end). However, there are some new things thrown in to make things interesting. The main catcher is the ability to add additional weapons to your arsenal. How this is done is to destroy a boss and fly into the core. Once that happens, you must fight in a mini-stage and reach the end. Depending on how fast you destroy the boss will determine how many weapons you get (2 for 15 seconds, 1 for 16-30 seconds, none if longer (?)). Also, there are secret stages that can be accessed, allowing the boss to be skipped and the possibility to get many points and extra lives. The other major change is that there are 15 stages to go through. More accurately stated, you have to repeat the stages in reverse order although they're shorter. Most of the classic music is gone and even the ship is different. Here it's called Metalion. The final boss is Dr. Venom and in an unusual twist, attacks the player. Story The Director General of the Space Science Agency Dr. Venom was exiled to Planet Sard for a failed coup d'état and for conducting illegal experiments. During his exile, he created a massive fleet and sent it across the galaxy, and in the year 6665, he escapes and invades Planet Nemesis and the seven planets it controls with the help of the Bacterion. Nemesis' Highest Council sends James Burton, ex-pilot of the Vic Viper, to pilot Metalion and attack Dr. Venom and the Bacterion invaders before he has a chance to conquer Gradius/Nemesis. The game takes place during the year 6666. Port Nemesis 2 was ported to the Sony PSP in 2007 as part of the Salamander Portable collection. Nemesis '90 Kai This Sharp X68000 port is essentially an enhanced remake of Gradius 2 with graphical quality on par with Gradius III. It includes two new stages exclusive to this version of the game, and 4 new bosses (two of which replace the rematches fought in the MSX version.) Nemesis '94 This is yet another port done on the Sharp X68000. However, it is a much more faithful port as the only major thing changed was the graphics and music. It does not have the extra stages and bosses from Nemesis '90 Kai. See Also: *Gradius *Gofer no Yabō Episode II *Gradius Series External links *Gradius Wiki which goes more in depth Category: Horizontally Scrolling Shooters Category: Konami Category: Games Category:Gradius Series Category:MSX Category:X68000